


[Fic - Hawaii Five-0] Walking!Danno #3

by openmoments



Series: Walking!Danno [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, boys loving boys are how i roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openmoments/pseuds/openmoments





	[Fic - Hawaii Five-0] Walking!Danno #3

He curses the pain in his knee for the umpteenth time that day and wonders which god he pissed off to deserve this. Not only can he not keep up to the ninja SEAL that is Steven McGarrett on a regular day, but now it’s proving to be thatmuch harder now that his knee’s a mass of pain and tearing sinew.

Of course he doesn’t complain, because he saves the complaining for important things like Steven’s crazy ass driving, the control issues his ‘bossman’ has, and the sand that gets absolutely everywhere, which he will never, ever understand because he’s always wearing what a professional should: tie, loafers, and dress clothes. Because he’s a Jersey boy, born and bred, and this crazy ass island is certainly not going to change that, thankyouverymuch.

So, he limps along on the cases, finding the cane to be an ingenious weapon he uses in the weirdest moments possible, smacking one guy across the back of the head and poking another in the eye within the space of a few days, making him grin this secret, cheesy smile that Steven pretends to ignore. (But, secretly, he’s glad his partner hasn’t started drowning in some sort of out of character self pity.)

The one thing he doesn’t count on, however, is the fact that it’s some random, weird, strange, head scratching form of sex appeal. Since moving to this sandy covered, sun filled hellhole, he really hasn’t caught too many second glances. He’s got a daughter, the only female he really needs in his life, but he wouldn’t scoff at a date now and then. (That’s a thought he tamps down over top of another thought that just...no.) However, since Steven, Wonder SEAL that he is, helped that ACL in his knee start shredding and he had to start carrying the pain in the ass cane, he’s got nothing but second glances.

It happens after they wrap up a case, his knee screaming in agony because he dropped his walking aide while pulling his gun, Steven was rolling around on the floor with another suspect a few feet behind, and the guy in front of him was goddammitChinwhere’sourbackup? really going to get away. So it’s a prayer for forgiveness, a bark for him to, “Stop or I’ll shoot!” (and of course the moron didn’t) and a bullet aimed at his shoulder.

“Nice job,” Steven comments, lip bloody, eye black, and shirt torn (because with McGarrett fights, he’s gonna prove it was dirty afterwards), smiling like he’s about ready to catch a wave.  
“Well, you know, if you hadn’t rolling around like a dog, Steven...wait, what?” he stops, slightly confused. “Since when do you congratulate me after a job?” he asks, limping to catch up, cursing both his knee and Steven’s mammoth long legs. Quickly he scans the floor and sees his cane on the sidewalk, hiding under some table of an outdoor restaurant.   
“When did you get so inquisitive and unappreciative?” he hears Steve ask, all hope of catching up gone without that pain in the ass cane.   
“I’ll show him unappreciative,” Danny mumbles as he approaches the discarded cane. All of a sudden, he sees blonde hair and bright colours and his cane’s being handed to him.   
“I’m assuming this is yours,” the blonde says, smile showing off white teeth, hand outstretched with the ‘this’ in question balancing in her hand.  
“Yeah, actually, it is. Thanks,” he manages, the reply bumbling around in his head.   
“What’d you do?” she asks, head cocked to the side as he grabs the cane out of her hand, sighing in relief as the pain lessens as soon as he leans on the cane, not his knee.   
“Oh, I had to toss it. My partner decided I want to play on the floor with the bad guy instead of, you know, catching him. He’s always doing stuff like that, makes me clean up his messes....,” he trails off when he sees mirth dancing in those ridiculously blue eyes.   
She must see the confusion entering his eyes, because she’s quick to reply, “No, it’s okay. I was just wondering what happened to your knee to result in you using a cane,” she clarifies, smile quirking up the corner of her mouth.   
His hand goes to his forehead, and he’s nodding and laughing, “Of course you were. Sorry, yeah. Well, actually, it’s the same partner. He’s been nothing but trouble for me since we started working together,” he replies, which elicits this laugh from her, something he all of sudden wants to make happen again.   
Of course, that’s interrupted when he sees this hulking shadow pass and he squints up into the ever present sun and Steven’s there, this confused, whatthehellareyoudoingnowDanno? look on his face, around his mouth, when, really, that’s the question Danny has to ask Steven on a more regular basis than is really healthy for a person.   
“I was just giving him his cane,” the blonde answers, this winning flash of a smile making Danny wonder how anyone, including the ever critical Steven McGarrett, could scowl at her.   
That seems to throw him off for a quick turn of a second, before he turns to Danny and jerks his head, “Danno, we gotta go. Governor wants to see us,” ah, always direct to the point McGarrett, and off he stalks, for goodness sakes, and Danny shrugs.  
“I’m sorry, pains of the job,” he says, pointing to Steven and wondering if he still remembers what etiquette goes into asking someone out, but he doesn’t have to, see, because she’s handing him this slip of paper with her name and number written out, like it was planned, and there’s this whooshing sound in his ears and maybe he’s not as out of it like he thought he was.   
“It’s okay,” she says, shrugging her shoulders, “but, uh, call me sometime, eh?” she asks, biting her lip like she’s all uncertain and he nods (of course he nods!) and then he’s hurrying, as best he can, to catch up with Steven.  
“She gave you her number, didn’t she?” are the first words out of his partner’s mouth and there’s this angry, black cloud look hanging over him and Danny’s wondering what the hell went wrong in the last what? thirty seconds that could possibly have caused this Steven to pop up.   
“Yeah, she did,” he answers, paper clutched in his hands, edges reminding him that, yes, she did give him her number, and yes, he will call her, ask her out to that little place Steven took him to after they wrapped up one of their bigger cases.   
“You going to call her?” the question gets thrown at him from up high and ahead and Steven’s marching like he’s still in the Army (or wherever he’s dedicated however many years of whatever soul he possesses).   
“Why wouldn’t I?” is the question that slips out of Danny’s mouth and he’s wondering where the hell this is going and why they aren’t talking about the case because the Governor wants to see them, and he still hasn’t decided if that’s a good thing or not.  
Steven says nothing, eyes just focused ahead and Danny’s rolling his eyes, tucking that precious slip of paper in his pocket and limping to keep up.

\--------------------

He phones her the next day and they go out that weekend (he, again, doesn’t get Grace because Step-Stan decided it’d be a nice time to go to Paris) and she’s delightful and gets him laughing like he hasn’t laughed in, well, a really, really long time. And she pays attention to all his stories of Five-0, especially of Steven ‘SEAL’ McGarrett and the chaos he’s put up with. (He watches what he says, of course, because he’s still police and some things the public doesn’t need to know.)  
She’s also from the mainland, though more mainland than Jersey, she’s Canadian and has this adorable way of adding ‘eh’ to the end of her sentences, tossing them into this grey place of making him wonder if she’s telling him something or asking him a question, but in the end it doesn’t really matter because they’re there until the restaurant closes and then there’s this walk they have and he kind of wonders if it’s finally (finally) going to be his turn to ‘get the girl’, so to speak.   
The kiss at the end of the night makes him think, maybe, just maybe, and work the next day seems bearable because Leah (oh, that’s her name) asked if he wanted to go to lunch, and of course he said yes. Kono’s happy for him (because of course everyone knows even though he didn’t say a word) and, for once on duty, acts like an actual female and asks him the details and he feels his cheeks getting pink, but that’s okay with him, he likes having someone interested, to be honest. Chin just smiles and fist bumps him as they pass each other first thing in the morning. And then there’s Steven. Who’s quiet and brisk and irritated by everything that day and Danny wishes he’d just chill for a few minutes (and then wonders when the word ‘chill’ entered his vocabulary, then shrugs it off because he’s got a lunch date) and soak up the Hawaiian sun and be cheery.


End file.
